Stormy Passions
by Little Starlight
Summary: Harry has been replying weirdly to all mail sent to him by his friends. They grow suspicious and send Bill, as he is the only free person, to check on him. What awaits the Weasley is a horrific reality. BillHarry. Oneshot


Stormy Passions

Summary: Harry has been replying weirdly to all mail sent to him by his friends. They grow suspicious and send Bill, as he is the only free person, to check on him. What awaits the Weasley is a horrific reality.

* * *

William Thomas Weasley sighed as he detected the perfectly primed lawns and carefully weeded garden of number 4 privet drive; it almost made him sick. He had hated any and everything that made someone so-called "normal." The sense of no abnormality whatsoever caused goosebumps to fly up and down his arm in anticipation for what awaited behind the perfectly modeled door.

He could still hear his mother's threatening voice echoing around him as she spoke those icy words…

"You will go right over there and check on that poor boy if you have any sense of decency! To think of those horrible muggles he lives with and there ridiculous inclinations towards magic! You know they locked him away in a cupboard! Those fools!"

He couldn't seem to get rid of the ear-wrenching mantra his mother had spoken with the fires of hell burning all around her! He somehow wondered how he had managed to escape almost virtually unharmed.

_Ah_ _well_, Bill thought as he knocked a swiftly on the completely white doors, _at least this way I'll get to escape mother's wrath for a few more moments. _However his train of thought was suddenly interrupted by the answering of the door by a boy around Harry's age that reminded him remarkably like a giant pig.

"Hello…" stuttered the boy as he looked up at the red haired wizard with a fang earring and dark robes.

It was about mid day at the moment and sun was hidden behind dark rain clouds that looked about ready to burst with countless droplets of clear rain. The wind had already picked up somewhat and seemed to be growing stronger by the second. Nobody would be anywhere near a window in this weather, much less outside.

"Hello, I'm here to see Harry," spoke Bill as he smiled a charming smile at the boy, even though it was _slightly_ forced.

"Oh, okay," spoke the boy as he moved to allow the man entry.

"Who was Dudleykins?" asked a high pitched woman's voice from a different room.

"MUM! DAD! One of those freaks is here to see _him_," screamed the boy as he walked into the kitchen and began to watch his favorite shows.

At this obvious intrusion of his home, Vernon Dursley burst through a sideway door with a gun in hand.

"Who are you?" he asked as he glared profoundly at the stranger, "and what do you want in my home?"

At the notice of the muggles weaponry, Bill swiftly had his wand at ready and got rapidly to the point.

"My name is Bill Weasley and I'm here to see Harry. Where is he?" asked Bill once again, though slightly annoyed at the lack of response he was getting.

"He's in his room, now what do you want of him?"

"That is none of your concern, now if you will move aside then I will be going…"

"You will leave the premises of my property NOW! That boy will not be going to bloody school of his and you had best leave before I call the police!"

Getting increasingly annoyed, Bill simply blew a fuse when the fatter looking man refused to move out of his way. Of course who wouldn't when the unspoken threat that there mother had given them so plainly exclusively said not to return without the boy!

"Move or I'll curse you into oblivion, understood?" spoke Bill through clenched teeth as he contemplated back on all the ghastly things his mother had told him regarding them and there trepidation of magic.

"AHH!" screamed the fat, stupid looking boy as he _tried_ to hide behind his mother. The memory of a scary bear-man rendering him stupefied.

"Now, step aside," whispered Bill as he gave his best glare at the fat lard in front of him. The man moved quite quickly with stumbling feet.

_Finally_, thought Bill, _I thought they'd never go!_

After that, Bill continued to climb the stairs and quickly found the room his brothers had described to him. It was locked by at least five locks, and he thought he could see a small flap at the bottom where food could probably be pushed in and out for the occupant.

"Alohomora," the sound of the locks clicking open could be easily heard, and he thought he heard a soft groan through the door, but couldn't be sure as a giant crack of thunder had just ensued.

Opening the door softly, Bill found himself horrified by what he found on the other side.

The room was dark and musty, and had the odor that one finds in hospitals when visiting dying people.

Rags littered the floor, and bar held the window. And the owl, Hedwig he believed her name was, she looked in as bad a state as the room. But what worried him the most was the pile in the corner of the room.

Walking carefully through the room, Bill first went towards the sick looking bird, heavily padlocked in her cage.

The bird was as skinnier than he thought possible, and wondered quietly how she was still alive. And as he looked at the decaying animal, he felt himself fill with a rage at what these people had done to it.

A loud crackle of thunder boomed once more, lighting the room for mere seconds and he got a good look. This room wasn't a room, it was a prison. The pile of litter in the corner actually consisted of his youngest brother's best friend. At that moment, the anger he felt inside seemed to become somewhat more as he realized exactly why his mother was so worried.

"Harry," Bill whispered in soft voice laced with concern as he made his way closer. His response was a simple groan and an almost inaudible reply.

_Oh thank Merlin_, thought bill in relief, _he's still alive_.

He could see it now, all over the front page of the Daily Prophet in huge bold letters, Boy-Who-Lives murdered by his relatives, and then a long description about how the child could escape you-know-who numerous times, but couldn't survive a summer with his family.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he allowed a soft amount of light to shine through his wand and knelt next to the young savior.

Bill Weasley had seen many things while working in Egypt; he had been forced to look at the skeletons of dead bodies that had rotted in tombs of the great Pharaohs, sometimes he had been forced to watch an accomplish perish within the tunnels of Egypt, but never, never in his entire life had he seen a sight as evocatively heinous as this. The boy that had once been filled with joy playing at his mother's house now lay here in pitiful rags dying because his only living relatives held a grudge against a lost memory.

"Listen Harry," spoke Bill in a shaky voice as he found dull green eyes staring at him, "everything's going to be alright. And I doubt you will ever come back here again…"

"Bill," murmured Harry as he wiggled slightly underneath the dirty cut up blankets.

At that moment, Bill looked within the pitifully compelling eyes and found himself looking at a sorrow so deep it seemed to simply envelope the two.

"Okay, listen, we're going to get you all cleaned up first. How long ago has it been since you've eaten?" asked Bill as he noticed the scrawny boy was even more skeletal.

"I think it was yesterday," replied Harry in a hoarse voice filled with soft coughs as he wobbled slightly under his best friend's, older brother's support.

Right as they'd managed to get into the beautifully sculpted, excessively normal bathroom, Bill helped the young boy in his arms to strip before casting a spell on the bath tub to prevent drowning.

After the tub had completely filled up with warm water, Bill gently laid the young boy in it and managed to wash the crud off of him as he had done before with his younger brothers when they were small. But this person before him was not his family, no matter how much his mother wished it to be.

Looking down at the raven haired boy, Bill felt something well up within him that he had never felt before. Well he had felt something akin to it, but never this strong or powerful. He felt the need to protect this child from everything around that would hurt him. He felt the need to save Harry Potter as Harry had saved so many.

He was soon jerked out of his thoughts as he heard another crash of thunder and realized with a start that he was not going to make it home tonight.

Pulling the now clean Harry out of the tub, he noticed the scarlet blush on his cheeks and the multitude of scars that marred his body.

"Okay, let's get you dress and something to eat," whispered Bill as he tried to smile through the situation.

There was a mumble of okay from Harry before the two left the bathroom and Bill found himself at the receiving end of a gun.

"Look boy, I don't know what business you have with that little freak, but you will leave my family alone!" at this, Bill glared a glare that would make even the dark lord shiver as he had his wand in his hand in a flash and the gun transformed into a rubber ducky.

"You!" Bill roared, his eyes filled with a fire not so much different from his mother's, "you will go back downstairs and wait in the living room with your family for me to deal with you. And then we will find a proper punishment for your perverted obsession! Now LEAVE OR I'LL TRANSFORM YOU ALL INTO LITTLE FLIES AND MAKE THAT KID OF YOURS A FROG SO HE CAN EAT YOU AND THEN GET HIT BY A CAR!" Bill found himself facing empty space in the middle of his shouting.

"Okay Harry, where are your clothes?"

"Aunt Petunia got rid of them all but those," answered Harry as he looked down ashamed.

"Right, we'll just take some of your cousins and shrink them than," replied Bill with an angry look before helping Harry to the room he was told that belonged to his cousin.

After arriving, in the large room with multiple pieces of junk in it, he was thoroughly disgusted at the residents at the house.

The woman was suppose to be the sister of Lily Potter, but she held no resemblance to the woman he had met years ago whilst visiting the order of the phoenix with his father. That woman had been so nice to him, and she had watched after him even while her stomach was huge with her first born child. Bill had even felt the child squirming around inside from the outer layer of Lily's stomach. No, this woman was some kind of twisted form of the dark lord and Evans blood. This woman was perhaps worse than the dark lord in certain ways; at least he did not put on the appearance that he was going to save all the muggleborns and muggle loving fools, no he actually made it quite clear where his loyalties laid. But after seeing what this group of muggles had done, he was not so sure he didn't agree somewhat with the dark lord.

"Bill," came a quiet voice from Bill's right, knocking him out of his murderous thoughts, "why are you here?"

"Mother sent me to retrieve you, it seems the letters from your friends have not been being answered and they figured someone might be _trying_ to save your life again."

A small chuckle erupted from the boy, but he soon stopped when he had to clutch his side in pain.

After that, Bill made sure to not hurt him, and dressed Harry in the Pajamas he found that were as close to Harry's size as possible, which fell off quite easily and shrunk them.

After that, Bill quickly picked him up, noticing with anger he weighed very little, and took him downstairs and into the kitchen; noticing also the anxious looks he was getting from the Dursleys sitting quietly in the living room.

"Hey those are mine" screeched the fat lump named Dudley as his beady little pig eyes grew large with acknowledgement.

"Now you wait one moment!" stuttered Vernon as he finally consumed enough courage to face the freakish freak.

"I have allowed you to enter _my_ house after you have threatened me; make all kinds of messes in _my_ house; and threaten _my_ family! Now you have gone too far! You have stolen my son's clothes so that that piece of filth could contaminate them with his freakish germs and-" Vernon Dursley found himself cut off by the look of fire behind the man in front of him.

"You will go back in there with your _family_ and you will sit calmly and wait till I have fed Harry. Then, we will discuss child abuse as well as the specialty of this case as Harry Potter is probably the most famous wizard in the world. Then, we will figure something to do with you in the meanwhile."

Turning swiftly on his heels, Bill carried the boy in his arms into the kitchen and placed him in a transfigured chair so that he might be comfortable. Then, turning towards a cabinet, he searched relentlessly until he found a can of chicken broth, which he warmed with a simple spell and fed to a reluctant Harry.

After that, Harry almost fell asleep in the warm comfy coach, and so Bill carried him up and into what he assumed was the guest bed, and made sure to tuck him in tightly.

After that, he retuned to the Dursleys with all sorts of ideas brewing about what he could do to them.

He found them huddled together shaking with anticipation.

"Mrs. Dursley, you are aware of the terms agreed when you took in Harry, are you not?" spoke Bill little above a whisper, with an edge of steel taking on his voice.

"Yes," stuttered the woman in fear

"And are you aware of the fact that there is a dark lord out there at the moment who is trying to kill Harry?"

"Yes," she replied again, this time even more unsteady with tears beginning to brim at her eyes.

"Then you should also be aware of the fact that only Harry has the power to kill him and if Harry had died in your care, not only would the wizarding world be after you for the death of there savior, but also your world for murder, and Lord Voldemort simply for being muggles."

"…"

"So therefore, what I have seen tonight would warrant me the power to not only kill you three for attempted murder, physical child abuse, emotional child abuse, and threatening a member of the Order of the phoenix, but also to allow you three the dementors kiss, which if you do not know yet, will suck out your soul, leaving you three living corpses."

"I've had enough of this," spoke Vernon Dursley as he stood up, ignoring the sudden complaints from his wife and son, and glared at the already infuriated wizard before him.

"I don't care who you are," and suddenly Vernon had a small hand gun in his hand, "you can't stop this." And with that, the fat man let off the gun with a loud boom causing Mrs. Petunia Dursley and Mr. Dudley Dursley to shut there eyes and cover there ears as the bullet went speeding towards the eldest of the Weasley boys.

"NOOO!" screamed a sudden voice as Harry Potter found himself watching helplessly as the speeding bullet attacked the young man, hitting him straight in the arm and causing him to cry out in pain as he suddenly stunned the petrified people of the household.

"Harry," spoke Bill in a shaky voice, "what are you doing up?"

"I had a bad feeling, I tried to find you and when I did…"

"Okay listen up, I want you to lie on that couch while I levitate these three upstairs, understood?"

"Okay," whispered Harry as he suddenly felt how tired he was after the eternalized moment.

Lying down, on the couch, Harry tried to sleep, but the thoughts of how Bill had come and helped him and then been hurt because of it just wouldn't go away.

He couldn't forget the ominous feeling and the feeling of complete horror he had felt when he saw the bullet fly in slow motion straight towards Bill. All he could think of, was how he was going to be the reason another died. It was always the people who had been associated with him that died, always the innocent ones who hadn't done anything but tried to help…

His train of thought was cut off by the returning of Bill, white bandages wrapped neatly around the bullets entrance.

"Harry, why aren't you asleep yet?" asked Bill as he looked worriedly towards the young savior of the world.

"I couldn't sleep," replied Harry as he twisted uncomfortably in the pajamas and winced slightly when he rubbed a scarring wound.

"Perhaps we should bandage you up then," replied Bill as he had noticed the flinch.

"We'll have to do the old fashion way since I'm not exactly good at that spell, and we wouldn't want any side effects now would we?"

Harry didn't get a chance to answer seeing as how; Bill had already summoned the roll of bandages and was beginning to pull of Harry's shirt.

"I'm going to put some alcohol on it to clean out any infections and then we'll wrap it okay?

"Okay,"

The job was tedious, and filled with many grimaces, but the two were finally able to clean most of the wounds.

Then came the bandaging part, Bill began in the front and slowly drug the roll around to the back, sliding his fingers across cool skin as he wrapped. This seemed to cause a slight effect on both seeing as how they felt themselves go hard at the contact.

Every time Bill would go around Harry with the bandages, he would slowly unravel the bandages and allow them to slip under his bigger fingers and wind tightly around the younger boy.

However, halfway through completely wrapping the boy, now entirely in his arms, Bill found himself straining to keep from having an orgasm at being so close to Harry.

It wasn't as though Harry was ugly, he knew for a fact the young man was anything but, but he was also the same age as his youngest brother! That was entirely wrong!

_And he wouldn't like me like that anyways,_ thought Bill as he continued to wrap up the emerald eyed man. However, something within the farthest reaches of his mind told him otherwise.

"Bill," whispered Harry, his face flushed and his eyes partially closed as he tried to discern the different emotions floating around within him, "will you tell me a story? One of your adventures, please?"

Bill looked at Harry in shock at that. He'd never have thought that the one destined to save the world would at sixteen still want a bedtime story. But then again, he never thought he'd been beaten either.

"As you wish," replied Bill softly, noticing once again the strange look in his eyes and how his stomach seemed to do instant butterflies, "but we'll be here for awhile, at least until the storm passes and I can apparate back, okay?"

"Alright, but what about the Dursleys?"

"They," replied Bill in a hard voice, "Will most likely tried and found guilty under crimes of abuse and attempted murder twice."

"What's going to happen to them?"

"The father and mother will most likely be sent to a muggle jail while the fat lump you call a cousin will be put in an orphanage."

"Oh," replied Harry softly as he took on a thoughtful expression.

"Right, now let's see about a good story…"

It took a moment to find a good story to tell Harry, he had wanted it to be one of his more heroic ones that would excite the young man's adventurous side. When he was finished telling the story, Harry's eyes were already closing tiredly.

So getting ready to leave the boy to his dreams, he began to get up, only to find a small hand on his arm.

"Please don't leave me," whispered Harry in an ashamed voice, "I… I have these… well I have these-"

"You have nightmares at night and you don't want to be alone again?" whispered Bill as he smiled down at the now furiously blushing world savior.

Without saying another word, Bill climbed into the couch makeshift bed and felt himself wrap an arm around the drowsy teenager. Then saying there goodnights, they both fell into the first real slip either had had in quiet a while.

When Bill woke up, he found himself staring at an interesting sight, and had the person on top of him been anyone else, he might not have felt so inclined to not push himself upon him. But as the matter was, Bill found himself struggling hard to keep from kissing the angelic face atop him with enough passion to make him pass out from an overdose of emotions. But as it was…

"Hm…" murmured Harry as he found himself awakening from his serene slumber to find himself straddling a redheaded, freckled faced Bill Weasley.

"I'm so sorry," spoke Harry as he tried to pull himself off the curse breaker, only to tumble back atop of him having irritated his ribs. However, there new position was even more _interesting_ than the last. Especially seeing as how Harry's lips had come locked onto Bill's as they both stared wide eyed.

But then, as though something within them broke, Bill began to kiss the man in his arms. He allowed all the emotions within him to take form as he began to wage war with Harry's tongue.

The two continued on for a while when the lack of oxygen became too much and they both were forced to pull back from lack of air.

"Wow," said Harry as he looked down at Bill atop of him and got a slightly mischievous look in his eyes, that reminded Bill a bit to much of his younger twin brothers, "When again was it we had to go back?"

* * *

Well did you like it? REVIEW! 


End file.
